Fallout Shelter weapons
General information There are multiple weapons that can be found during Fallout Shelter's gameplay. These weapons can be equipped by the vault dwellers with focus on protecting themselves during exploration of the wasteland, from feral ghoul, raider, deathclaw, and radscorpion attacks, or radroach and mole rat infestations. All weapons found in Fallout Shelter have "Rusty," "Enhanced," "Focused," "Hardened" and other versions which will subtract or add damage to the weapon. In addition, for and weapons, the "Hardened" prefix will raise the Rareness up one tier. For example, the scoped .44 does 3-4 damage and is , while the hardened variant does 3-6 damage and is . The damage for the weapons shown here are listed as normal for each weapon (no prefixes). Unarmed Melee weapons Melee weapons, as well as unarmed combat, can only be used in close combat, thus only one dweller with a melee attack can fight a given enemy at the same time while melee dwellers without an enemy can only look on. Enemies can be reassigned so that all melee dwellers are able to fight (if there are enough enemies) by first clicking on a dweller and then on the enemy. Dwellers will change position afterwards. Guns Pistols Rifles Shotguns Energy weapons Pistols Rifles Heavy weapons Heavy weapons behave in several distinct ways: * Explosive weapons (Fat Man, missile launcher) fare poorly in combat against multiple opponents. They hit every target in the room at once, but their listed damage output is split evenly between them instead of being applied to each one in full. The overall damage dealt thus remains the same, but since it is impossible to focus it on individual targets, all hostiles in the room continue to fight at full capacity until they all drop dead at once instead of being taken out of the fight one after the other, thus reducing their threat potential continuously. Depending on the opposition, this can quickly spell death for exploring settlers who happen upon a location in the wasteland and may find themselves up against multiple deathclaws. However, since the weapon damage inside the players vault is dealt as a constant Damage over time, explosive weapons fare significantly better in defending vaults. * Flamers always hit a single target with a single shot. Focus fire is possible. Excess damage beyond what is required to kill the target is not transferred to other hostiles in the room. * Automatic weapons (minigun, Gatling laser) fire in long bursts that deal their full damage to a single target. Focus fire is possible. Excess damage beyond what is required to kill the target is transferred to other hostiles, potentially enabling the weapon to neutralize several targets per burst. This trait alone arguably makes automatic heavy weapons the most versatile and useful ones among their class. Weapons added with update 1.4 * These weapons can only be obtained by crafting in a weapon workshop. However, the junk jet can be found during journey to the center of vaultopolis. Cut content Notes In the game files, one can find the following weapons: Category:Fallout Shelter weapons de:Fallout Shelter Waffen es:Armas de Fallout Shelter ja:Fallout Shelter weapons ru:Оружие Fallout Shelter uk:Зброя Fallout Shelter